Days of STRQ
by greatduwangs
Summary: 100 themes, 100 drabbles, 100 words, all about the coolest team to ever graduate Beacon - Team STRQ. Mostly centers around STRQ in their glory days. Chapters split into 20 themes each. Multiple pairings.
**All of these drabbles are 100 words. More chapters will be added soon. Pretty much all STRQ pairings are implied here, save birdcest.**

 _Birth_

The night was bloody and red. Qrow and Summer sat on the pearly white hospital floor, running their hands through their hair. The screams and cries of their teammate echoed through the hallway, and their blond brawler's loud words of motivation. Finally, all was silent. The hallway was eerily quiet. The two froze, hearts beating in anticipation. After a moment, the door opened. The doctor gestured for them to step in.

Raven was lying on her bed, exhausted. Taiyang sat beside her. The two were coddling over a small bundle in Raven's arms. "Say hello to Yang," Taiyang said, smiling.

 _Enthusiasm_

In one instant, Summer had fallen in love with Beacon Academy. She heard the students beside her scream as they were flung into the air. She smirked at the headmaster – Ozpin, his name was – as she readied her stance. Ozpin gazed back at her with intense eyes. A moment later, Summer was flying through the air. She unleashed her weapon, heart racing. She latched herself onto a tree and gently swung down, landing on an Ursa. She stabbed its skull before back flipping off. She grinned, running off to find a partner. Her path to becoming a huntress was beginning.

 _Love_

It took one glance. Blue eyes saw her – red hair, white cloak, stunning smile – comforting his wailing daughter. Although his heart ached for a love long lost, something new surged within him. A passion he hadn't known was there – or was it there all along, and he never noticed? Later that night, when the little dragon had been tucked away, the two were tangled naked on his bed, panting and sweating. He looked at her and saw their future together. He was the sun, and she was the stars. They were one and the same, always connected. He loved her.

 _Hate_

Grimm fed on hate. Raven relied on her hatred to fight. They were similar in that sense, and she had never felt that as apparently as that moment. Qrow's arms full with a knocked out Summer, Taiyang clutching a bleeding wound. Raven drew her sword, red eyes glaring at their foe. She didn't know if it was man or not – all that she knew, as it licked its lips and smirked, was that she was going to kill it.

She charged with a snarl, ready to kill. That's what made her different from her team. What made her like Grimm.

 _Triumph_

He slashed at his opponent one last time before retracting his scythe. The thunderous applause roared in his ears. Qrow grinned down at his downed opponent. "Better luck next time, kid," he said. He glanced up at his team in the stands – already they were being swarmed by other huntsmen, fans. His heart swelled up with pride. Qrow Branwen was the victor. Team STRQ won the Vytal Festival. They were the champions.

His team quickly joined him on the arena. Taiyang and Raven carried Qrow on their shoulders while Summer accepted their reward from Professor Ozpin. Team STRQ was victorious.

 _Feel_

It was a cruel irony. The silver-eyed warrior was blind. Ozpin stared at the young third year with pity and worry. Summer Rose gazed blankly forward. James had told him it was temporary. He couldn't help but worry nevertheless.

Taiyang and Raven soon reached Summer's sides. Her hands found theirs and held on for dear life. Ozpin blinked, staring at the touch between the three. He saw a connection between the three, a love he had seen once before.

"Don't worry," Raven said.

"We're here," Taiyang murmured. Summer leant onto him. She saw a void and she felt a warmth.

 _Wrecked_

It was a mistake, and they knew it. The boys of Team STRQ crawled back to their dormitory, struggling to not throw up. Their heads spun, and the bitter aftertaste of alcohol lingered in their mouths. Taiyang was the first to reach their door. They slowly opened it as to not wake the girls. The two silently crept in. The girls, both lying in their beds, groaned and turned their heads towards the boys. There was a sick stench of beer in the air.

"I'm never drinking again," Qrow declared, falling on his bed. The other hunters mumbled in agreement.

 _Soft_

It was shocking to all students of Beacon Academy when they had heard the news. The three most popular hunters at school – Taiyang, Raven, and Qrow – had finally fallen in love. With their leader.

The ones who had been dreaming of falling in love with the three prodigies slumped around campus, heads down in depression. Others would simply ask, "why?"

At this, the three would glance at each other before holding Summer Rose close to them. It was always the same answer; "she's just so soft!"

Needless to say, no one understood the love they had for their bright leader.

 _Cold_

Once, Raven had been warm. They complimented each other; Taiyang burning as bright as the sun and Raven soaring in the clouds. But now, she was distant. Aloof. Taiyang had lost her, before she had even run away. He was left with their daughter to care for.

He saw her again, years later. She was colder than an icy winter storm in Mantle, and he was embers in a dying fire. He wondered if they were still perfect for each other. The traitor bird and the depressed dragon. He closed his eyes and remembered her gone warm smile with nostalgia.

 _Without_

Qrow sat at the bar, swallowing another glass of whiskey. He placed the glass down before glancing at his STRQ photograph on the bench. His heart ached at the sight of _her_ white cloak and _her_ feathered hair. He shifted the glass over Summer Rose's image. Droplets of tears fell on his sister. He longed to see them again. The innkeeper leaned over the counter, smiling sympathetically.

Later that night she had his legs wrapped around his waist and they were tangled in an intense passion. Sex was a drug to him, but it could never fill the emptiness inside.

 _Inspiration_

"Mummy, look! I'm Uncle Caw!" Ruby squealed, racing around the lawn and holding a plastic scythe. Yang chased after her, wearing her Ursa pyjamas and growling childishly. Summer giggled at the scene as the blonde jumped on the red-head, tackling her to the ground.

She watched with amusement as the young girl quickly sped away. "You'll ne-er ge' me, mons'a!"

"It's over, huntsman!" Yang laughed, picking herself off the ground. Ruby stumbled to her red jacket and tied it around her neck.

"Mummy! I'm you!" Ruby grinned a toothless smile at her mother. Silver eyes gazed upon silver with pride.

 _You_

 _The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years._

Red eyes darted around the Emerald Forest. Raven gritted her teeth. Her brother was nowhere to be found. She had hoped that they would be partners – honestly, no one but him could match her in a fight.

She stumbled onto a small clearing and froze. Wide silver eyes stared back at her. A white-cloaked girl removed her blade from a beowolf's throat before smiling nervously. "H-hello."

She wasn't Qrow, but she would do. "Hey," Raven greeted. "Partner."

The girl's face lit up brightly.

 _Confused_

Taiyang and Summer gaped at the empty space where their partners once occupied. In their place, two black corvids stood, flapping their wings frantically. One of them - a crow - cawed violently at the other – a raven. The raven snapped its beak in response. The two huntsmen stared wide eyed at the sight. Two pairs of red eyes met their own.

"R-Raven?" Summer stuttered. The raven flew and perched itself on her shoulder. Qrow flew up onto his bunk bed, shifting his wings. Taiyang shook his head. "You Branwens are just weird."

Raven flew to him and violently pecked.

 _Affection_

Taiyang grasped Raven's hand. It was one of those rare days where Raven responded to his flirtations. The two sat on the balcony, gazing at the sunset together. He could spend an eternity with her in that moment. Her hand brushed softly over his. Taiyang couldn't believe it – she was the one to make the first move.

Their gaze moved from the orange glow in the sky to each other. He glanced at her lips, her stare is locked onto his eyes. They moved in closer – no kissing. Raven leaned on his chest. He had never been so in love.

 _Joy_

"I'm pregnant," Raven announced suddenly.

Qrow dropped his pen. Summer gaped at her. Taiyang grinned, his arm resting behind her. Raven rubbed her stomach, chuckling softly. Summer and Qrow slowly walked towards the couple, before resting their hands on her stomach. They could all feel it – the baby's aura. The two glanced wide-eyed at their respective partners, before all fell into identical open-mouthed smiles. Summer cried out with happiness and tightly wrapped her arms around Raven's neck, burying her face in the woman's shoulder. Qrow ruffled Taiyang's hair, both laughing boisterously.

On that day, Team STRQ gained a new member.

 _Horror_

Taiyang screamed in fear, stumbling through the bloodied snow. The mangled remains of another team hung in the dead trees, their fluids dripping onto his dirty blond hair. He heard the growl of the Ancient Beowulf behind him and its loud footsteps quickly approaching. Suddenly, he was lying face-down on the ground with a gash on the back of his leg – the Grimm had gotten to him. He couldn't move over. He crawled, clawing at the snow with glove-less hands. The Grimm roared, and he saw the monstrous shadow of the beast in front of him – and a red-eyed crow.

 _Acceptance_

With a deep sigh, Summer glanced at Qrow beside her, before turning her attention back to Ozpin. She saw herself in the reflection of his eyes. She saw her own silver eyes and silently cursed the twisted fate destiny had given her. She wondered if Qrow thought the same for his sister's sake. Ozpin stared at the two of them with intense guilt in his eyes. Summer closed her eyes, sighing. If she didn't accept, Remnant will cease to be. Salem will defeat and enslave them all to the Grimm. If she did, her team may just break apart.

"…Yes."

 _Sympathy_

He kneeled over on the dormitory floor, clutching his crotch and groaning in intense pain. Tears streamed down his cheek as he wailed in misery. A pair of smart shoes and long legs came into his field of vision. He looked up into the understanding eyes of his team mate.

"Raven?" Qrow inquired. Taiyang nodded painfully, twisting his body so he was facing upwards. The pain was unbearable. It was the first time he had ever felt such agony. Qrow shook his head. "Lesson one: don't flirt with my sister."

"Your sister's hot," Taiyang grimaced. Qrow shook his head again.

 _Holding_

"Are you lost?"

The young girl looked up, wiping away her tears. A young boy her age stared down at her, holding his hand out. She nodded, sniffing, and took his hand. The boy smirked.

"I'm the coolest hunter in the world!" he declared suddenly. "I'll protect you, citizen!"

The girl giggled, as he led her through the dirty streets of Vale. The two joked together, pretending to be a huntsman and huntress on a mission while he made sure she found her way home. They reached their destination quickly.

"Thanks! See you, Qrow!" the girl laughed, waving.

"Later, Summer!"

 _Defeated_

Qrow spun his scythe around his opponent. She read his movements immediately, and countered with a slash of her own. Within seconds Qrow found himself lying on the outskirts of the arena. He was out of the game. He groaned.

It was up to Taiyang.

The blond swung his fists wildly, punching his own opponent. The girl that best him charged in from behind and cut rapidly at his open back. Taiyang cried out in pain as his aura dropped to eight points. He was out. Qrow glanced with embarrassed eyes at the stands, and mouthed an apology to Summer.


End file.
